


Annoying

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bickering, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Max gets on Ash’s nerves.[Prompt 12: “Sometimes I just want to smash every bone in your body and other times I only want to smash a couple.”]





	Annoying

Driving the entire way from New York to LA would be annoying at the best of times, but this certainly isn’t a good time. After all, Ash is on the run from Dino’s cronies and they need to go to LA to investigate Banana Fish and his neck hurts like fuck from his injury and he’s travelling with four other people in a very small van. Yeah, this isn’t fun.

And the people he’s with aren’t helping the matter. He adores Eiji, but his boyfriend is a bit… vulnerable and Ash can’t help but worry about him. Shorter is an amazing friend, but he’s injured too. Ibe means well, but, like Eiji, Ash knows this sort of life is dangerous for him. And Max… fucking hell, Max.

Max Lobo is so fucking annoying. He’s been hanging around Ash since they met in prison, forced to follow Ash around on the orders of Charlie, and he hasn’t got rid of Max since then. He knows Max means well, but Ash is more than capable of looking after himself and he can’t get over the fact that Max shot Griffin, and all of his habits grate on Ash to the point he wants to scream.

It gets to the point that, when he sits in the passenger seat beside Max, Ash mutters, “You get on my fucking nerves.”

Max glances at him. “Opinion noted, brat.”

“Oh shut up, old man,” Ash snaps.

That makes Max chuckle, and Ash rolls his eyes.

“So fucking annoying. You know, sometimes I just want to smash every bone in your body and other times I only want to smash a couple.”

“Oh really?” Max says. “What about right now?”

“Definitely every bone,” Ash mutters, but the annoying bastard’s words make a smile twitch on his lips.


End file.
